Pipe Dream
|season=1 |number=24 |image=File:Pipe Dream title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 16, 1988 |writer=Marc Scott Zicree |director=Zale Dalen |previous=Badge of Honor |next=What a Mother Wouldn't Do }} "Pipe Dream" is the twenty-fourth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Ryan is invited to his father's wedding, but learns that his father (Michael Constantine) has been using a magic pipe to murder his business rivals in the military industry. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A tobacco pipe that emits smoke that incinerates a victim. Villain and Fate Ray Dallion, killed by the pipe. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Michael Constantine as Ray Dallion *Frank Canino as Esposito *David Christoffel as Nathan Fielding *Marion Gilsenan as Connie *James Kidnie as John York *Nick Nichols as Buck Clemens *Daryl Shuttleworth as Keith Fielding *Christian Vidosa as General Abelar Episode Crew *Directed by Zale Dalen *Written by Marc Scott Zicree *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Howard Barish - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Unit Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Daniel Gibson - Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner -Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Hugh Brule - Grip *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *David Hynes - Dolly Grip *Mark Manchester - Key Grip *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Tim Spencer - Grip *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Suzette Daigle - Wardrobe Manager *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Susan Haller - Script Supervisor *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Coordinator *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583326/ Pipe Dream] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes